The extended family
by JessiLeeLee
Summary: Every family has there dark secrets and the Salvatore's have some of the darkest secrets and so does their ancestor Charles Salvatore, Nicklaus didn't only just put his family to sleep he also laid to rest his oldest of friends. (Set Season 3 episode 14 and 15)
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Every family has there dark secrets and the Salvatore's have some of the darkest secrets and so does their ancestor Charles Salvatore, Nicklaus didn't only just put his family to sleep he also laid to rest his oldest of friends. (Set Season 3 episode 14 and 15)  
><strong>

The ball room was flooded with the most colourful of gowns, ranging from bright colours to the deepest of blues. Charles loved to peek out from behind the banisters and watch the swirling colours of the ball gowns glitter in the bright light of the chandler. Esther had asked him to keep an eye on the ball but his mind had gotten away from him as he watched those he knew and didn't know dance around the beautifully decorated room. Charles sat against the railing of the top floor, his legs dangling between the bars of the railing; his hands were wrapped tightly around the bars as his face pressed closer in an attempt to see more of the room.

"Are you alright?" a smooth voice questioned. Charles turned his head to look back at the beautifully dressed woman; her dark brown and black gown hugged her body tightly and puffed out at the bottom, dragging across the floor with such grace and harmony. "Oh yes I'm alright. Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," the woman before him looked exactly like Tatia; the doppelganger he quickly acknowledged.  
>"No, you uh, you haven't…..why are you sitting on the floor, in your pyjamas?"<br>"Ma Esther and Brother Nicklaus say I am _still _too young to attend this ball, so I have decided that I will sit and watch all of the beautiful gowns float around the ball room." Charles sighed contently, turning back towards the railing he looked down upon the beautiful ball gowns flowing gently around the woman and their partners. "You are the doppelganger are you not? Do not worry unlike Brother I mean you no harm…..Oh! Where are my manners?" in a flash Charles stood and made his way to Elena, his stripped pyjamas hung off his body loosely giving his body the illusion that he was small and lanky.

Charles bent at the waist and lifted her hand, placing a warm kiss to her knuckles "My name is Charles, you must be Elena. My brothers speak fondly of you."  
>"Your brothers?"<br>"Yes. Well we are not related by blood but I have been close to the Mikaelson family for over a thousand years. They are all the family I have left. But this is all beside the point; you must be up here to speak to Ma Esther. You must run, she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Again Charles bowed at the waist and placed a gentle kiss to Elena's knuckles before he turned and made his way back down the hall towards the many bedrooms that had been placed along the top floor of the mansion.

The loud and elegant music hand finally gotten to the original vampire, he 'borrowed' a suit from Kol's bedchamber and made his way down stairs, the ball was still in full swing. Ma Esther had just finished her toast to the party and left back upstairs while the other roamed around the mansion. Charles found himself in Nicklaus private study where his art laid out for only him to see. Nicklaus stood alongside a beautiful blonde woman wearing one of the many beautiful gowns he had seen on the dance floor earlier that night. They seemed to be arguing and as any good brother he put an end to that. "My apologise brother, I wasn't aware you had company and such beautiful company at that."  
>"Charles what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed," Klaus scowled his younger 'brother' the pair had been close ever since Charles was found covered in blood, wandering through the woods surrounding their village, he had been six years old when his family was slaughtered in front of him, the Mikaelson family had taken him and his sister in and raised them. Daphne had married young and moved away with her husband while Charles stayed and then eventually he was turned into a vampire with the rest of the family. "Oh don't be so stubborn I am no longer that six year old boy who cannot wield a blade without nearly cutting my own head off, I am over a thousand years old. I will not be treated like a child, especially not by you." He turned to face his 'brothers' company taking in her gorgeous blonde hair and stunning dress "You look stunning tonight madam. Now if you will both excuse me I have Kol's love life to destroy." With a cheeky grin Charles turned and made his way down the hall to the large opening of the entrance way from this angle the ball gowns didn't look as stunning as they had a few hours before.<p>

There weren't many places for Kol to hide especially with a ball going on. Finn was too boring to annoy, he was too serious and stone faced, Rebekah would kill him if he tried to meddle with her life and he preferred to stay alive for a few more century's, no Elijah he was much life Finn, too serious and boring but when provoked he was all sorts of fun and that ultimately left Kol the hot headed and rash member of the family thus making him the perfect person to annoy. Although none of his 'siblings' seemed to see things his way.

Being born of a different family never helped his situation when it came to being understood, his parents were the only ones who ever understood him and when they died his heart felt empty and numb, over the years that he lived with his 'siblings' his heart grew back piece by piece but even now he can still feel a hole in his heart, he still feels numb. "Kol! Kol are you up here?" a familiar snicker and a crash confirmed his suspicions "You better not be doing anything stupid. I promised myself you'd have a dance with me before the ball was over," Charles called through the top floor of his brothers mansion, the only people within hearing distance were vampires so it didn't matter how loud he screamed. "That way I can embarrass you in front of all your new friends," he mumbled under his breath.

Charles rounded the corner onto the balcony where Kol was pressed up against the railing with a younger vampire growling in his face. "I don't mean to disturb whatever this is but I need to steal Kol away. It's rather urgent." Damon groaned loudly, he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the somewhat short boy, his thick black hair hung in tussles around his face, pale blue eyes stared back at his own intently. His eyes focused Damon's attention away from the fact that Charles suit was at least a size too big for him. "Actually I do mind so why don't you go back to playing hop scotch with the other kids?" Kol snickered loudly from his place pressed against the balcony railing. Damon peered back down at the older vampire.  
>"I wasn't asking <em>boy<em>, now move." When Damon didn't move Charles grabbed a fist full of his jacket and threw him over the railing, he waited for the sound of his body hitting the ground before moving towards his 'brother'. They both smiled cheekily at one another, pearly white fangs glistening in the moon light. Kol placed his hands on Charles shoulders, squeezing gently "I feel like killing something, care to join me." He didn't ask for his approval, Kol marly made it out to seem like he had a choice in the matter.  
>"Not particularly, you owe me a dance,"<br>"I don't think so mate, I don't owe anyone a dance especially not my little 'brother'. Now move aside I've been waiting to kill something all night." Charles wrapped his hands around Kol's elbows and pulled him closer to his body; he stood on his tippy toes and whispered ever so softly into his ear "fine but I still want a dance, or I could always dance with Finn, the girls of the village always said he was the best dancer in our family." Kol growled lowly, he always had a big head. A thousand years on and he still fell for the same trick. Kol has always wanted to show his older siblings up, as the youngest blood relative he always wanted to prove that he was better than his siblings at _everything_.

In the flash of an eye Kol disappeared over the side of the railing, leaving only his suit jacket behind on the floor. A familiar presence radiated from behind him. One of his favourite siblings, the same one who taught him to wield a blade and to control his hunger, "You shouldn't tease him like that," Elijah sighed  
>"Why not lijah? I've been dead for over 800 years and Kol provides the perfect entertainment and besides I want to make as many good memories as I can before everything is torn to pieces." Charles turned to face the one sibling who taught him to live as one of their own. They had all loved him and cherished him of course but Elijah taught him how to control himself, while the others taught him how to love again, that is the difference between his 'siblings'. "Then I suggest you stay away from Nicklaus before he forces you back into bed,"<br>"That would imply that I was in bed to begin with, now wouldn't it?"

Charles lay across the living room sofa with his feet in Kol's lap. His book lay forgotten on the floor, he had been interested in reading before Kol decided to sit down within kicking distance of him. It was too easy to annoy his siblings well all until Rebekah decided to come home after her late night sleep over with Damon and Kol took it upon himself to tease his big sister and of course he had to take it upon himself to join in too. "Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt was it?" Kol snickered at Rebekah, she glared down at her brother viciously,  
>"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth," She sneered. Klaus grinned from his spot by the fire place. He was leaning against the old brick structure with a glass or scotch clasped tightly in his hands. Charles wrapped his arms around Kol's waist seductively "Oh Damon," he sighed "what big muscles you have, I could stare at them all day." Kol turned around in his brothers arms and wrapped his own around Charles neck, squeezing softly "Oh Rebekah," he sighed "kiss me." The brother leant in closer; when their noses touched they burst into uncontrollable laughter.<p>

Rebekah growled with annoyance and threw her shoe at her brothers. They retreated from the room quickly, Klaus followed slowly after them shaking his head in disappointment. "Good riddance the lot of you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Every family has there dark secrets and the Salvatore's have some of the darkest secrets and so does their ancestor Charles Salvatore, Nicklaus didn't only just put his family to sleep he also laid to rest his oldest of friends. (Set Season 3 episode 14 and 15)**

The three brothers enter the Grill smugly. Charles walked cautiously between his brothers, he barley reach their shoulders so to on lookers it would appear that they were somewhat guarding him and that was exactly what they were doing. Klaus had decided that he was a child and as so he could not enter the grill without some assistance. "Really?" he sighed "What am I six years old again?"  
>"Yes," the brothers answered in sync. They shared a somewhat startled look with one another before the two older vampires turned their attention back towards the bar.<p>

Klaus and Kol seated themselves beside Meredith and Alaric while Charles took to hanging off the bar, he placed his forearms on top of the bar and lifted his body off of the floor so he could look beyond Klaus to the two figures he hadn't yet met. "Oh come now," Klaus chuckled "Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large. Don't mind us. My brothers and I are just here to let off some steam, right boys?"  
>"Right," Kol and Charles replied simultaneously<p>

Charles leant back against the bar, half way through his brother's mission into drinking the grill dry he had ordered a glass of water and sunk to the floor between his brother's chairs, resting his back against the bar. A familiar face entered the room wearing a very revealing dress he might add. Charles watched as she exchanged a glance with the human Alaric who his brother had been speaking with earlier into their stay. "I remember her from last night," Kol slurred "she looks like a tasty little thing." Klaus turned to Kol and scowled at his younger brother  
>"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," slowly Klaus spun around in his chair and plastered a large grin across his face "Caroline!"<br>"Oh it's you," she groaned  
>"Join us for a drink?" Caroline pushed out her hip, her eyes becoming small slits as she glared at the older original. "Mmmm, I'd rather die of thrust. But thanks." It was obvious to everyone that Klaus's love life was indeed nonexistent so as any little brother with an agenda Charles decided to intervene. He got to his feet quickly, blocking Caroline's path from the exit. "Hello again Miss Caroline, I apologise for my rudeness at our last meeting, my name is Charles Salvatore, it is a pleasure to meet you again," Charles smiled warmly at the new vampire, he took her hand graciously and placed a small kiss to her knuckles "Won't you join us for a drink? Unfortunately my brothers manners have deteriorated over the years, you see they are not used to being in the company of such a beautiful young lady such as yourself." A warm blush spread across her pale checks, Caroline ducked her head slightly trying to hide her darkening checks. "I suppose one drink couldn't hurt."<p>

Charles watched as Caroline took the empty seat beside Klaus before he allowed himself to smile smugly at the older original vampire. He made himself comfortable on the floor between his brother's chairs, the smile never leaving his face. It was just too easy to get under his brothers skin.

Klaus and Caroline shared a few drinks but she still seemed tense and unhappy about the whole arrangement while Klaus fed off her discomfort with his false sadistic domineer. "We'll I'm bored," Kol sighed "I'm going to look for something fun to eat. Watch mu drink." He thrust his glass into Charles awaiting hands. When his brother was far enough away he mumbled under his breath "alright, I'll watch as my stomach digests it."  
>"You will be drinking through a straw for the rest of your life if that alcohol comes anywhere near you," Klaus warned. He reached down, snatching the glass of his youngest 'brother'. Charles has had enough babying from his siblings, he may be the youngest, and the runt of the family but that does not give his siblings the right to treat him as such. "Why do you insist on treating me like a child? I am over a thousand years old brother. I do not see you treating the rest of our siblings like this." Klaus sighed through his nose. He slammed his glass back against the bar; a few on lookers jumped at the sudden bang but most ignored the three occupants at the bar. "How many times have you nearly died now?"<br>"I wouldn't know. I don't keep track of such trivial things,"  
>"forty three times, excluding Mikeal killing you. Thirty eight of those times were by your own hand, you were staked four times in the heart by a hunter and you were pushed down the stairs, breaking nearly every bone in your body. So <em>little <em>brother your safety is at the highest concern at this point in time." One of the oldest vampires in the world and he still had trouble watching his little brother squirm in pain, for over two hundred years Klaus has watched as Charles nearly lost his life time and time again only to be saved in the nick of time by one of his siblings, he couldn't and wouldn't lose another member of his family, he wouldn't allow it.

Pain welled up in Charles chest and began to spread throughout his body, the pain was so familiar to him, it was like being staked all over again. A jagged gasp escaped his quickly palling lips. "Charles?" Klaus's panicked voice called to him through the thick darkness of his vision and that's when everything became still and silent. It was like sleeping only there was no running picture to keep him company, only darkness.

"What have you done?" Klaus sneered at the pale blonde who stood behind him, her hand pressed tightly to her heart. "I haven't done anything." The look of pure horror on her face was an easy disguise to hide her shock that their plan had worked but Klaus's feelings for her had left him blind to this. "Kol," he whispered to himself. He lifted his brother into his arms bridal style and tucked his brother's head under his chin in hopes that it would hide his face from on lookers. Klaus calmly walked out of the grill, he didn't bother to check if anyone was watching him before he speed into the alley beside the grill, he un-daggered his brother and threw Charles limp body onto of Kol. Alaric and Stefan threw themselves towards Klaus but were quickly knocked out by the pissed off original. He had just finished filling his brother in on his worries and then Kol ends up getting them all daggered. "I should have killed you months ago," Damon smirked  
>"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you," Klaus growled at the young Salvatore, how dare he speak about his mother; he doesn't know anything about her. "What did you say about my mother?"<br>"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we had a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." Klaus is about to lunge towards the younger vampire when Elijah appears at the opening of the alley way, his cell phone clasped tightly in his hand. "Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus." Klaus turned to his brother, glaring daggers at the man he had come to care for throughout his immortal life "What did mother do? What did she do Elij-"  
>"Which one of you bastards stabbed me this time?!" Charles roared his fangs ripped from his gums, leaving a trail of blood as they pierced through his bottom lip. Charles didn't flinch at the pain the rippled through his lip but at the sound of ripping flesh Damon flinched violently. "Put them away Charles before you hurt someone," Elijah sighed. He didn't need this at the moment, his psychotic half-breed of a brother was hard enough to deal with and now he had to deal with a starving younger brother. "That's the point," he growled<br>"Go get him something to eat," Elijah addressed Kol, he didn't bother to face his brother because he knew that the younger vampire would allow their brother a good feed before returning him home. Kol wrapped his arm around his brother's waist and lead him from alley. Charlie continued to snarl in his brother's grip, the taste of his own blood on his lips was driving him insane. Since rising from the dead he hasn't had a drop of blood and after dying again he was starting to feel the immense pain rising in his body.

Kol found him a few juicy humans to feed on, the first he had accidentally killed when he got a bit too excited about the smell of blood, he ripped the poor girl to pieces when she was still alive. "Why is it that I always get stuck with you?" Kol sighed  
>"Because I am so much more fun than everyone else brother," Charles lent back against the brick wall, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. "Do you believe what Lijah says about mother? Do you believe she will kill us?"<br>"Who knows? This family has turned to shit over the years, love. Anything is possible in this family." A large heavy force pressed into Charles side, a pair of warm arms encircles around his chest, holding him tightly against his brother's body. "Oh don't be like that love," Klaus scowled  
>"It's true! Every time this family gets back together, every time we're happy something or someone comes along and ruins it." Charles threw himself into his brother's arms; he wrapped his arms around his brother's chest and held on for dear life. Being daggered for over eight hundred years allowed him to rethink over situations and things that have happened through his life and on every incident someone or something tears his family apart again and again. "Can't you just dagger me again?" He mumbled into his brother's chest.<br>"No."

The four brothers broke through the tree line in front of the abandoned witch house. Charles stood behind Klaus keeping a tight hold on his brothers' jacket, his knuckles turned white under the strain of his powerful grip. "My sons, come forward." Esther held her arms out as if she wished to embrace them. Finn pushed his mother behind him; he stood in front of her like a brick wall, his sole purpose to protect her even at the sake of his own life. "Stay behind me, mother,"  
>"its okay," she assured her son; placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "they can't enter."<p>

Beside him Kol scoffed darkly "That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic are you, Finn?"  
>"Be quiet, Kol," Esther scowled her son "your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Charles let go of his brothers jacket at the look of hurt that crossed over Kol's face, if he had not been looking so closely at his brother he would not have noticed the emotion that flashed too quickly over his face for anyone to see. When Esther first came back to life the brothers knew deep down that she would seek out revenge somehow even after her declaration of piece but this was going a bit too far. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity," Elijah's calm voice rang through the clearing "My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."<br>"Enough," Klaus spat "all this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to hell." Esther opened her mouth to answer her son but was cut short when Charles snapped off a thick tree branch and threw it towards Finn, the older vampire caught the wood an inch before it could ram into his heart. "Shut up," he spat "don't try and play god mother, you claim you are better than us yet you would willingly kill millions of people for a mistake you claim you have made? You are no better than a common murderer."  
>"That's enough," Elijah sighed; he pulled his brother behind him protectively. He could feel his brother berry his face against his back and breathe in deeply, taking in the deep earthy smell of Elijah's shampoo and the fresh soapy smell of his freshly dry-cleaned suit.<p>

The air around the abandoned witch house picked up, it ignited the flames till they flared up higher than humanly possible, the air became stale and aggressive, nipping at uncovered flesh and leaving behind soft pink marks. "No sisters!" Esther screamed towards the sky "do not abandon me!" Finn launched himself towards Esther, he screams her name loudly as he takes her arm and in the flash of an eye they disappeared. "What the bloody hell was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Every family has there dark secrets and the Salvatore's have some of the darkest secrets and so does their ancestor Charles Salvatore, Nicklaus didn't only just put his family to sleep he also laid to rest his oldest of friends. (Set Season 3 episode 14 and 15)**

Kol squeezed Charles shoulders reassuringly. He thought that it was about time that his brother met his descendents, even if they were complete idiots. "Would it not be incest," Charles wondered aloud "that my descendent has slept with my sister?"  
>"No. Now knock on the door before I kick it in." Charles chuckled light heartedly; he raised his hand slowly and knocked against the old wooden door. it was a daunting task meeting his descendents, Charles never had the chance to meet his sisters children let alone her grandchildren and now he was about to meet those who were further down his blood line, the last living beings of the Salvatore blood line.<p>

The door was pulled open and there stood a tall man with curly brown hair and the most loving of hazel eyes. It was only then that Charles realized Kol no longer stood behind him or anywhere near the Salvatore boarding house for that matter. "My name is Charles Salvatore," he introduced sweetly "my brothers tell me you are my descendent. May I come in so we can talk?"  
>"Um, yeah, of course." Stefan moved aside to allow Charles to enter the old house. The original smiled sweetly up at his descendent before stepping inside, he was hit by a wave of warmth from the large fireplace. "Oh it's <em>you <em>again," Damon spat "What do you want now?"  
>"I have come to talk and apologise for allowing my brother to snap your neck but if my family ever come to harm at your hands. I will rip your head clean off your shoulders, am I understood?" Damon scoffed but didn't press the matter; he'd had too many run in with originals today to last him a human life time. "Wait," Stefan sighed "you said you were our ancestor, how are you related to them?"<br>"Oh yes, sorry. That must be quiet confusing," Charles smirked " You see the Mikaelson's took myself and my older sister in after our entire family was desiccated, they raised us, fed us, clothed us and even had my sister wed to the love of her life and when the time came Niklaus and Elijah saw to it that the man responsible for my family's murdered was killed," the original straightened out his suit, keeping his attention away from the prying eyes watching him "they have become closer then family to me. I owe them more than I could ever repay them."


End file.
